kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
Den Ei Rai Bu
Main= = Kishin Douji Zenki 2 - Den Ei Rei Bu = Kishin Douji Zenki 2 - Den Ei Rei Bu is the second of 3 SNES games based on the Kishin Douji Zenki series. It is based on Karuma ark of the Kishin Douji Zenki anime and thus features a slightly modified version of its plot. The game also features a password menu that lets you continue the game where you left off and also a hidden menu with a two player VS mode and a VS COM mode which are accesible by inputting a special code. You get the special code by beating the game, where it will be then shown after the ending credits. There is also a sound test, which can be accessed from the game's main menu. How To Play Den Ei Rei Bu is a sidescrolling jump and run game where you play as Chiaki as you traverse through mazelike stages while collecting Karuma Seeds. When you get to a boss battle, Chiaki summons Zenki (in his Chibi form) to fight the boss. You will then take control of Zenki while Chiaki watches you fight. The game also features anime sequences, where you play as Zenki (in his Guardian Spirit form) and fight various bosses by using button inputs at the right timing. Zenki's health will also be determined by the anmount of Karuma Seeds you have collected with Chiaki, so be sure to collect them all to start the anime sequence battle with full health. In the anime sequence battles, you can use your basic attack (for example, Zenki punching the foe), a special attack (that varies in power) and a healing move. You can also avoid, block or even return your foe's attacks back to them. It is also possible to control the direction of your attack by keeping up or down pressed. Notable differences to the Anime plot More content will be added soon... Gallery Cutscenes More content will be added soon... Gameplay More content will be added soon... Anime sequences Zenki 2 00011.png|Chiaki and Zenki VS Hiruda Zenki 2 00023.png|Chiaki and Zenki VS Karuma Zenki 2 00020.png|Chiaki and Zenki VS Karuma (2nd form) |-|Characters= The Good Guys * Zenki ** He is one of the main characters, you play as him in the boss battles and anime sequences. * Chiaki Enno ** She is one of the main characters, which you will control through the jump and run sections. The Bad Guys * Hiruda * Goura ** He is one of Karuma's servants and Guren's mentor. * Guren ** Another of Karuma's servants. He is very loyal. * Gagara * Seed of Evil ** In this game there is a special, huge Seed of Evil, which appears as a boss in an anime sequence before the final boss. * Karuma ** She is the game's final boss the major villain of the Karuma ark. ** In the game she has two forms. ** The first form is her normal coloration, while the second one has an ice-like palette. Therefore Zenki has to fight her twice ingame. ** If you lose against her second form, you'll have to start the anime sequence battle over from the Seed of Evil fight. |-|Anime Sequence Controls= Basic Controls * Y or A - Basic Attack ** Can be blocked or even avoided all together. ** You can control its direction. If you press nothing, it will go straight forward, if you keep up or down pressed, it will hit the foe in the head or stomach. ** It deals very little damage. * B - Healing Move ** If you have Karuma Seeds left over, you can use them to heal yourself. * X - Special Attack ** Can be blocked or even avoided all together. ** The controls are the same as for the Basic Attack. ** You have to keep in mind that it drains a bit of your health to use the Special Attack, so you can't use it, if your health is too low. ** It deals a variing anmount of damage. * Block ** If you keep left pressed, you will block an attack, causing it to deal less damage. ** Keep in mind, that if you health is too low, you might still lose all your remaining health despite blocking. * Avoid foe's attack ** If you keep up or down pressed, you will avoid the foe's attack, unless the foes sent it in that direction. Gameplay Mechanics Health Bar The health bar is stationed at the top of the screen. Pretty much self explaining: If you run out of health, you lose a life. * Health bar colors ** Blue - high anmount of health ** Yellow - medium anmount of health ** Red - low anmount of health *** If Zenki or any other character has low health, their animation will change to a closeup of them being tired. Power bar The power bar is represented by flashing little spear heads on the bottom of the screen and will move cycle from low to high and then back. Press an attack or the heal button at the right time to increase its effect. * Power bar colors ** Red - low power ** Yellow - medium power ** Orange/flashing - high power ** Green tear flashing - very high power *** The latter is only aviable, if you dealt the last hit, so it gives you or your foe an advantage. Multiplayer mode notes In the hidden mode, you can play as any character who appeared in the main game's anime sequence battles and chose any stage. In this mode, you can either play against the computer or a second player. Just keep in mind, that controls for blocking and returning attacks will be reversed for the second player. More content will be added soon... Category:Games Category:Stubs